Lluvia para el fuego
by Litvamp7
Summary: No todo tendría que salir bien para Coin ¿Si con el asesinato de los niños del capitolio no todo salió como lo deseo? De ser así y la rebelión continuara ¿Qué pasaría si el fuego ya no fuera suficiente? ¿Se darán cuenta de lo que necesitan? ¿Podría alguien ayudarlos a continuar la rebelión? -Que los juegos, comiencen- susurro ella antes de lanzar el explosivo, teniendo un déjà vu.
1. Prologo

**_Lluvia para el fuego._**

Prefacio.

Y ahora, todo se encontraba en fuego.  
Desde el 1, al 13, incluso los que anteriormente habitaban el 12, todos ellos mantenían sus esperanzas unidas a una chica, una chica que representaba una chispa y a la vez una hermosa ave. Ella era su símbolo de la rebelión, quien los incitaba a escapar de las garras del capitolio, a dejar de ser piezas de su juego, pero, eso ya no resultaba suficiente para los ciudadanos. Y todos juntos, comenzaban a caer en un juego más peligroso, con cada decisión que tomaban. El tiempo se agotaba, al igual que las vidas, y los recursos. Los rastros de esperanzas son recogidos con los filmes del distrito 13, con la esperanza de que nos ánimos no disminuyan. Pero, de nueva cuenta, eso no es suficiente.

El fuego parece ya no ser más un buen incentivo, ellos necesitan algo más ahora, tal vez un poco de tranquilidad, calma, brisa…_lluvia. _Eso es lo que los distritos, la rebelión, necesitan. Y pueden tenerlo, pueden acabar con esas llamaradas que ahora, en lugar de avivar al pueblo, lo destruyen, ellos necesitan esa lluvia pronto. Solo necesitan un movimiento, una buena estrategia en ese juego de ajedrez, y tendrán a una poderosa ficha de su parte.

Ese movimiento aunque pequeño, podía ser suicida, porque en sí, era difícil, pero ellos lo intentarían. Porque para ganar esta guerra contra el capitolio, lo que necesitan no es dejar de lado el juego en el que están metidos, sino que, necesitan ser quien juegue mejor.

* * *

Hola c:  
Esta historia esta situada en un poco después del asesinato de los niños en el capitolio, solo que aquí Snow no fue capturado, y los rebeldes tuvieron que volver a casa. Sumergiéndose ambas partes de la guerra en un pequeño descanso, dado que ambas partes estaban muy débiles ya. La rebelión continua, solo que ahora necesitan a una chica que en estos momentos estaba en manos del capitolio. Ella era una vencedora, solo que, pocos la recuerdan. Poco a poco se conocerá la historia de la chica, y de la relación que mantendrá con todos los personajes de la historia. Dado que _"siempre"_estuvo ahí.

Espero y les guste.


	2. Capitulo 1 Dejarla ir

**Capitulo 1. Dejarla ir.**

**POV. Gale**

Uno de los hombres con uniforme blanco, y aquella capa absurda, propia de su traje, me asesto un golpe haciendo que cayera de rodillas, frente al poste de metal; que sería lo que evitaría que escapara, o hiciera cualquier otro movimiento que evitara mi castigo. Intente inútilmente levantarme, pero el mismo tipo que me hizo caer cuando llevaba solo unos centímetros, luego, me sostuvo por los hombros, en lo que otro hombre, de cabello rubio, y edad más avanzada, tomaba con rudeza mis muñecas, y las ataba al poste con unas delgadas líneas de color plata. Aquello a decir verdad, no me pareció para nada resistente, sino, todo lo contrario, se veía muy frágil, a lo que intente romperlas de un estirón, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Aquellas líneas de apariencia frágil, hacían más daño que unas pesadas cadenas. Con aquellos movimientos de mi parte, logre causarme unos cortes, de los cuales comenzó a emanar sangre. Lo que causo la risa de los tres guardias encargados de mi castigo.

-Cuidado muchacho, o no podrás volver a sostener un arco- dijo con burla, el rubio. Ignore sus comentarios, comenzando a recordar de manera instantánea como fue que llegue hasta esta situación.

* * *

_Estábamos reunidos, debatiendo lo ocurrido en el ataque al Capitolio. Calculando el porqué de nuestras fallas, lamentándonos por las vidas perdidas en ese trayecto. Todos aportaban un comentario. Ya fuera un lamento, insulto, idea, error, palabras de aliento, algo, lo que sea. Todos, menos Katniss. Desde aquel día, al presenciar la muerte de Prim, no había pronunciado palabra alguna, era como si le hubieran colocado un candado a sus labios. Era desesperante y triste, verla en aquella situación, pero tampoco queríamos obligarla a que hablara. Eso no serviría de nada, bueno, solo para que se molestara con nosotros._

_Todo marchaba según lo normal. Éramos un caos, pero solo en cuanto a ideas, -las cuales escaseaban, al menos las buenas- aparentemente, manteníamos la calma. Así era todo, hasta que la pantalla se encendió, y todos giramos nuestro rostro hacia el aparato. Habían pasado ya dos semanas sin que nada proveniente del Capitolio se hiciera saber. 'Tal vez se están recuperando, también.' Eso era lo que se decía por todo el distrito. Y ahora, una imagen de Snow, con aquella sonrisa fingida que portaba la mayor parte del tiempo, aparecía en el centro de la pantalla, en un sillón de color azul chillante. En una versión más pequeña de ese mueble, a su izquierda, Caesar Flickerman, con una sonrisa apagada, miraba hacia la cámara, pero a la vez, miraba hacia la nada. Aquello era extraño en aquel hombre, quien siempre estaba lleno de emoción, y que tenía apariencia firme. Algo pasaba para que ahora luciera preocupado. Y eso lo afectaba a él, cuanto más a nosotros, los rebeldes._

_-Buenas noches, tengan todos ustedes. Tengo el placer de tener como acompañante, al presidente Snow- articulo el hombre, sin el tono de voz que le caracterizaba. Pero aun así, todos en el Capitolio, o al menos, los presentes en el lugar donde la entrevista se llevaba a cabo, aplaudieron a su monarca. Nosotros, nos limitamos a observar todo a través del monitor._

* * *

Un latigazo que asesto contra mi espalda me hizo volver a la realidad, cambiando mis recuerdos, por un pensamiento de dolor. Mordí mi labio inferior, impidiéndome gritar, cuando otro latigazo cayó sobre mi espalda. Simplemente decidí que sería mejor pensar en alguna otra cosa para distraerme. A lo que volví a lo que estaba haciendo antes. Recapitulando todo. Tenía bastante tiempo para eso.

* * *

_-Cabe decir, Caesar, que esta noche tenemos una invitada más- la sonrisa retorcida de Snow, se amplió más al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Y sentí que las cosas estaban por empeorar.- Tráiganla- dijo, esta vez con voz grave._

_Unos agentes de la paz entraron segundos después al escenario. Eran seis de ellos. Caminaban en una formación parecida a un rectángulo, marchando al mismo paso. Y por lo que Snow dijo, era obvio que escoltaban a alguien. La pregunta en cuestión era, ¿A quién? ¿Quién podría ser, para que tuvieran que tratarla de esa manera?_

_Todos nos lanzamos miradas llenas de confusión en la sala, para luego volver nuestra atención a donde ocurría todo, a la pantalla. Los guardias se dispersaron en la parte trasera del escenario, y dejaron a la vista a una hermosa chica, de cabellos castaños, ojos grises con algunos destellos… ¿Verdes? Si, eran verdes. Su piel era blanca, tenía una buena silueta, y era de estatura mediana. Aunque su rostro lucia perdido, y asustado, aunque su cuerpo mantenía una postura firme, con sus manos entrelazadas al frente. Vestía un hermoso vestido azul que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y le llegaba hasta medio muslo, y tenía unos tirantes delgados, que descansaban sobre sus hombros. Al igual que unos tacones negros._

_-Toma asiento, querida- sugirió Snow, a lo que ella, tras dedicarle una mirada envenenada, tomo asiento, procurando mantener toda la distancia que el sillón le permitía, entre ella y Snow._

_-No, no. Esto no- mascullo Plutarch, poniéndose de pie, para colocarse al lado de la pantalla. El hombre se miraba consternado._

_-Hey, tranquilo- sentencio Haymitch, poniéndose de pie de igual manera, solo que él se quedó en su lugar._

_Varios murmullos de parte de ellos dos, de Johanna, y de Beetee, se hicieron resonar por el lugar. No lograba entender mucho de lo que decían, pero si lo suficiente para saber que ellos, conocían a la chica._

* * *

El azote número diez, once, doce, trece.  
Mi cuerpo comenzaba a ceder entre temblores. Me era difícil mantener la espalda erguida, y mis rodillas parecían no soportar más mi peso. Pero tenía que resistir, seguir sin proferir ningún sonido, al cabo, no había mucho que temer. No me asesinarían, no podían hacerlo, o se quedarían sin nadie a quien interrogar. Era lo único que tenían para obtener información de la rebelión, no podían permitirse el lujo de asesinarme. Valía más vivo, que muerto.

* * *

_Snow se pasó toda la entrevista tratando de hacer hablar a la chica, sin hacer mención de su nombre ni nada por el estilo, todo lo que quería era hacerla hablar. Habían pasado ya cinco minutos y no había logrado sacarle ni una sola palabra, sin importar que le preguntara. Caesar igual lo intentaba, pero al parecer no por las mismas intenciones que el otro. Caesar la miraba suplicante, como si temiera por ella, por estar cabreando al presidente, quien podía matarla si se le daba la gana. En cambio, el otro, le hablaba ahora con ira, fastidiado de que ella no cediera._

_El presiente le hizo la misma pregunta dos veces, algo sobre los distritos, y ella no respondía. A lo que él se molestó y la tomo por los hombros, la zarandeo un poco, y ella dio un respingo en ese momento, abriendo los ojos como plato, y de un manotazo quito las manos de Snow de su cuerpo, para luego ponerse de pie._

_-¡No me toques!- chillo, y su voz inundo el lugar, que se había quedado en un profundo silencio ante lo que hizo._

_Caesar coloco una mano sobre su cintura, y con delicadeza la hizo que tomara asiento de nueva cuenta. El rostro de Snow estaba crispado, y bastante rojo. Ya fuera por furia o vergüenza, lo estaba._

_-Hare como si no sucedió nada, Drizzle- musito el hombre, y ella desvió la vista hacia el público._

_-Lamento no poder hacer lo mismo, con tus tratos tan...poco caballerosos. Por no hacer mención de otra palabra- su voz sonaba firme, y a la vez sombría._

_-Querida, sabes que esto no es por ti. Sino, por él. Tengo darle una lección-._

_-¿Crees que soy una buena elección para lograr eso? Estas muy equivocado de ser así, el ya no tiene el mínimo interés en mí. De ser así, no estaría bajo tu poder, sino, a su lado- ella sonaba resentida, esta vez. Tal vez hasta un poco triste, decepcionada. No podía asegurarlo. Y en cuanto termino de hablar, Plutarch soltó un sonoro suspiro._

_-No digas eso. Él te ha amado desde el instante en que te conoció, y siempre lo hará- comento Caesar, dejando una corta caricia sobre el hombro de ella._

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué se fue al trece, dejándome aquí, al merced de… de, el? ¿Por qué?- inquirió la chica, y conforme hablo su voz fue disminuyendo de intensidad. Y ahí, todo tomo sentido para la mayoría de nosotros, para los que no la conocíamos. Ella estaba relacionada con Plutarch._

_Enfoque mi mirada en él, quien se encontraba sujeto del monitor, sin despegar la vista de la de cabellos castaños. Asimile la pequeña conversación que en el Capitolio se tuvo, sobre Plutarch. Y si en verdad la amaba, tal como Caesar dijo, me encontraba del lado de la chica. ¿Por qué la dejo en manos de ese maniático? Era de esperarse que tomara represalias con ella, por su comportamiento. ¿Por qué la abandono?_

* * *

Veinte y tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, y ocho. La situación acá, fuera de mis pensamientos, empeoraba gravemente, y los comentarios llenos de burla por parte de los guardias no hacían más que llenarme la boca de bilis. Se la pasaban despotricando contra mi familia, Katniss, Peeta, los distritos, contra mí. Luego de vencernos dos veces seguidas, se sentían poderosos, tal vez más que antes de la rebelión. Y mientras tanto, yo no sabía cuándo esto terminaría.

* * *

_-La amo, en verdad lo hago. Pero pensé que estaría mejor allá, dado que él, también la ama, a su retorcida manera, pero lo hace- comento Plutarch._

_-¿Snow quiere a alguien que no es de su sangre?- cuestiono Katniss, hablando por primera vez en días. Nadie hizo un comentario al respecto de eso, y Plutarch solamente le respondió con un monosílabo, de manera afirmativa._

_-¿Por qué la daña, si la ama?- pregunto Peeta, sujetando la mano de Katniss entre las suyas. Un gesto que en el fondo me irrito, pero yo ya había quedado conmigo mismo, en alejarme de ella, y dejarlos ser felices. Estaban mejor juntos. Yo me la podía arreglar con la soledad._

_-Él dijo retorcida manera, ¿Recuerdas?-le dijo Haymitch, encogiéndose de hombros. –Nada en él es normal o humano, no podíamos esperar otra cosa. Y, Plutarch –el aludido se giró hacia él. –Sabes que tenemos que sacarla de ahí-._

_-Sí, lo sé- le respondió._

_En ese momento Snow, tomo por la nuca a Drizzle, la acerco a él, tratando de besarla, y ella comenzó a gimotear y lo golpeaba con sus manos a manera de puño. Impidiéndole así, que pudiera besarla. Él se molestó, más de lo que ya estaba. Y le asesto un puñetazo en la mejilla. Una conmoción de suspiros, chillidos, y gritos, se hizo presente de ambos lados de la pantalla. La chica coloco una manos sobe su mejilla, y miraba a su agresor con una mirada asesina, acto seguido, los agentes de la paz, avanzaron hacia el frente, y la tomaron, amarrando sus manos a la espalda, con un delgado cable, que soltaba unas cuantas chispas de color brillante, y a empujones la sacaron del lugar, ante la mirada atónita de Caesar, y la complacida de Snow. Luego de eso, la pantalla se volvió negra._

_-Y cuanto antes, mejor- culmino, Peeta._

* * *

En el latigazo numero treinta y cinco, el agente de la paz se detuvo. Ahogue un suspiro de alivio, tome una profunda bocana de aire, sintiendo al momento punzadas que atravesaban mi espalda, por el movimiento de mi columna. Luego de eso, unas botas hicieron resonar sus pasos sobre el piso. El tipo dueño de ellas me tomo por los cabellos, obligándome a mirarlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y una gota de sudor escurría por su frente. El me clavo la mirada, y yo se la sostuve, durante unos instantes. Hasta que se hartó y me soltó con rudeza.

-No hablara. Llévenlo a su celda- índico el hombre a la vez que comenzaba a alejarse.

Los otros dos guardias se acercaron. Era el de cabellos rubios, y el que me arrojo al suelo. En un santiamén, me desataron las muñecas, para luego atarme un cable de color negro a la cadera, y con eso me guiaron hasta la salida, y luego entre varios pasillos. Me conducían por el lugar, como si fuera un perro, y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Nada, salvo pensar en más de una manera en la que los asesinaría de tener la oportunidad. Pero para ello, faltaba mucho, o podría ser que el momento nunca llegara. Luego del intento fallido de rescate de Drizzle, dudaba que Coin permitiera alguna otra _misión suicida _al Capitolio. Solo lo permitió esta vez, dado que la vez que rescatamos a Peeta, y los demás, todo salió a pedir de boca. Pero esta vez, la seguridad estaba claramente reforzada, y eso significó una gran desventaja para nosotros. Y así fue, como varios rebeldes terminaron muertos, y yo, como un prisionero de guerra.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, de nueva cuenta, el tiempo paso. Y llegamos a lo que sería mi celda. Lo supe en el instante en que uno de los hombres ingreso una clave, y me lanzo una mirada de asesino serial. Así que sin esperar ninguna indicación, en cuanto me liberaron de aquel trozo de cable, o lo que fuese, entre al recinto sin quejarme. La puerta de metal se cerró tras de mí. Y entonces me senté en el frio piso, de manera lenta, aunque ni de esa forma logre evitar unos fuertes dolores, causados por el esfuerzo. Ya ahí, trate de recostarme boca abajo, y estuve a punto de hacerlo, cuando una voz, la voz de una chica, me hizo observar a mi alrededor, en estado de alerta. No había nadie más aquí dentro. Pero eso, en lugar de aliviarme, me preocupo un poco más.

-¿Qué dijiste?- masculle. Lo hice más para escuchar su voz, que por interés en lo que pudo haber dicho.

-He dicho, que te costara más trabajo levantarte si te colocas boca abajo. Es mejor de costado. Tu espalda se forzara menos- repitió, y aquella voz me pareció conocida esta vez.

Hice lo que me dijo, cambiando mi postura, para quedar de costado hacia la pared del lado izquierdo, con mis pies apuntando hacia la salida. Y fue cuando pude observar un pequeño hueco en la pared de metal. Tenía apariencia de que solo cabía una mano, y nada más, pero era algo. Y podía asegurar de que de ahí provenía la voz, del otro lado de mi celda, no había ninguna otra forma de que se filtrara el sonido en este lugar. A excepción de la rendija de la puerta, era todo. Podía asegurar que así era, pero aun así, preferí comprobarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunte, para luego agudizar el oído, y captar el sonido de su voz.

-No eres el único que ha pasado por eso- me respondió y confirme mi teoría. Ella definitivamente estaba del otro lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- inquirí, mirando por el orificio de la pared, sin lograr captar nada, más que otra pared del mismo material que las que me encerraban, a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Por qué habría de decirle mi nombre a un completo extraño? Una cosa es que no quiera soportar tus quejidos, cuando trates de levantarte en un rato, y otra muy distinta, que te diga quién soy- me dijo en un tono de voz bastante grosero, muy diferente a su modo de hablar tan dulzon y encantador, de instantes atrás. Aunque a decir verdad, no me molesto. Con esa voz, podía hablar así cuando quisiera. Mientras hablara, y así a la vez, no me dejaba caer en la locura, debido a la soledad que este lugar imponía. Ella, era todo lo que tenía en este momento.

-Soy Gale. Gale Hawthorne- hice una leve pausa, esperando una respuesta. Respuesta, que no recibí. –Ahora ya no soy un completo extraño, como tú dijiste. Dime tu nombre- lo último salió de manera más fría de lo que hubiera querido.

-Deberías de saberlo, estas aquí por culpa mía- hablo más bajo que la vez pasada, pero aun así, la escuche.

No fue difícil relacionar sus palabras con su identidad. No, dado que hace poco había estado recordando como llegue hasta aquí, a las garras del Capitolio. Ella era la chica de cabellos castaños, la que causo los desvelos de Plutarch, y que seguramente seguía provocando eso en él, al igual que su nerviosismo. Y más, ahora que nuestro plan había fallado. Era ella. Drizzle. Y estaba encerrada en la celda contigua a la mía. _Está bien. No, eso no lo sé. Esta viva. _Me dije a mi mismo, mientras las comisuras de mis labios se elevaban. Un momento, ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Por qué estaba con vida? _Sí. _Dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Y al parecer, tenía la razón. No había caído en cuenta de que me preocupaba la idea de que la hubieran asesinado a causa de nuestra misión fallida. Bien, es eso. Pero, ¿Por qué me preocupaba si ni siquiera la conocía, realmente? Unas imágenes suyas en la televisión, unas palabras de Haymitch, solo eso tenía de ella. ¿Y eso basto? De seguro es porque sería en parte mi culpa si algo le pasaba. Yo estuve en la misión. _O tal vez, es porque es difícil no quererla. _Añadió la misma voz en mi mente.

-Tal vez- susurre para mí mismo, a la par que cerraba los ojos. –No se tu nombre completo- comente al cabo de unos minutos. Su risa se alcanzó a escuchar, una suave y sentía que podía estarla escuchando todo el día. _Basta. _Me reproche, concentrándome en la luz que se filtraba por mis parpados, para evitar más pensamientos de ese tipo.

-¿Necesitas mis apellidos para maldecirme?- cuestiono. Y negué con la cabeza. Como si ella fuera capaz de verme.

-No. Solo, quiero saberlo- le dije. Y de nueva cuenta, no recibí respuesta. –Me lo debes. ¿No crees?- agregue, abriendo los ojos.

-Newland. Drizzle Newland- respondió rápidamente. Y 'para variar' su tono de voz era diferente. Ahora sonaba apenada. Y hasta un tanto irritada. –Lo lamento, ¿Si? No era mi intención que acabaras aquí, ni nadie más. Así como tampoco quería muertos- soltó un gruñido. –Ni siquiera tenían que haberse arriesgado por mí. Ya se había ido, estaba mejor sin mí, claro está. No tenía que volver por mí, por un remordimiento de conciencia, que Snow causo con aquella entrevista.

Entendía lo estaba detrás de sus palabras. No es que fuese grosera. Lo que sucedía, es que se sentía culpable de saberme aquí, encerrado y lastimado, por intentar llevarla al 13. Y a su vez, estaba al tanto de que varias personas murieron por la misma causa. Todo eso la hacía comportarse así. En ese sentido, se parecía un poco a Katniss. No le gustaba que los demás se arriesgaran por ella. Y cuando eso sucedía, trataba de recompensarlo de ser posible. Pero en el caso de mi _"vecina", _era imposible.

-No fue culpa tuya nada de esto. Si es lo que tienes en mente- trate de animarla.

* * *

**POV. Drizzle.**

Solté un suspiro inevitable al escucharlo. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Estaba claro que todo era mi culpa. Personas murieron, y él estaba aquí, como una ficha más del juego del Capitolio, todo por acatar órdenes. Ordenes, que decían que debían de sacarme de aquí, y llevarme al 13. Esa idea estuvo mal desde el principio. Snow ya me tenía entre sus garras, era imposible hacer algo por mí. Pero aun así, arriesgaron todo, para intentarlo. Para calmar los reclamos de la conciencia de Plutarch. Reclamos, que yo provoque con lo que dije en la entrevista. _Hubiera sido mejor no decir nada, seguir con mi plan de no hablar. _Pensé. Así hubiese evitado todo esto. _No. _Rectifique en mi mente. Tenía que decirlo. Era algo que no soportaba guardar, para mí misma. No más. Él tenía que comprender como me sentí, cuando observaba los juegos y entendí que la arena era un reloj. Uno, como el que el portaba. Cuando observe el sinsajo en la cubierta. Y peor aún, cuando el aerodeslizador llego a la arena antes de lo previsto, sin aviso alguno, y a él no lo pude encontrar por ningún lado.

El correr por los pasillos, desde la sala de control de los juegos, por las calles del Capitolio, entre la multitud que gritaba, todos ellos escandalizados y asustados, hasta su casa. Revise cada habitación de la casa, cada posible escondite, y no encontré nada. Durante todo el trayecto, mi corazón golpeteaba contra mi pecho, de la misma manera en que lo hacia el reloj de una cuenta regresiva, propia de un explosivo. En el momento en que abrí la última puerta y él no se encontraba ahí, me deje caer al piso. Llore, y solloce. Hasta que me cruzo por la mente, la tonta idea de que podría estar en mi casa. Pero no fue así. Y todo lo que me esperaba ahí, eran agentes de la paz. Fue ahí cuando termine en manos de Snow, y cuando entendí, que no significaba tanto para Plutarch.

Sacudí la cabeza con violencia, arrancando todo eso de mi mente, al menos, por el momento. Limpie las lágrimas que comenzaban a descender por mis mejillas, y abrace mis rodillas, sin importarme que los latigazos que desde hace cuatro días tenia, dolieran. Lo que quería, era mantenerme unida. Aunque fuese solo aparentemente. Recargue mi cabeza en la pared que compartía con Gale. Lance una mirada a mi alrededor. Solo estaba yo, en una esquina. Ni siquiera había recipientes con comida, como solía haberlos días atrás. Habían dejado de enviarlos días seguidos, porque no comía. Y pensaban, que si me dejaban de alimentar por varios días, cuando llegase la comida, tendría apetito. Y así era, pero no era el suficiente, para comerme toda la bandeja.

Otro suspiro salió de mi boca.

Unos golpecitos en la pared de metal donde estaba apoyada, hicieron que depositara mi vista en ella. Recordando que Gale me había dicho algo. Y yo ni siquiera le había respondido. Porque no quería hacerlo, claro está. Pero tampoco quería dejar de hablar con él.

-Eres del doce. ¿Verdad? El primo, amigo, novio, amante, o lo que sea, del sinsajo- comente, tratando de sonar normal, mientras que desviaba el tema, a uno menos incómodo para mí, aunque posiblemente no era así para él.

-Solo soy su amigo, el cual estaba enamorado ella, pero que comprendió que ella está mejor con alguien más- me respondió rápidamente. Cosa que no me esperaba, ya que sabía la verdadera relación que mantenía con la chica, y como por culpa de Snow tenían que verla fingir un romance con el otro vencedor. Aunque eso acabo en algo verdadero.

-¿Seguro que ya no estás enamorado de ella?- cuestione.

-Eso creo. Ya no duele igual cuando la veo con él. Además, antes quería que fuese feliz, pero conmigo, a mi lado. Ahora, solo quiero que sea feliz- sonaba sincero. Pero no podía creer que la dejara ir, así nada más.

Podría ser que yo fuera más egoísta que él, pero, así estaba acostumbrada. A pensar en mi antes que en los demás. Era algo que tenías que tener claro si querías sobrevivir. Algo, por lo que tuve que aprender por las malas. Además, no recordaba a ni una sola persona que dejara ir a alguien por el simple hecho de que esta fuera feliz, no era algo que se viera todos los días. No en ningún lugar, donde yo viví. _La excepción. Debe de haber alguna. _Pensé, embozando una mueca. Así que decidí creerle por el momento, o darle el beneficio de la duda.

-Dicen que solo sabes que amas, cuando dejas ir. Así que, puede ser que la amas lo suficiente como para dejarla ir. Y no, que la hayas olvidado- me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé. De verdad, no lo sé. Solo, que sea feliz- tardo bastante en responderme. Supongo que le día algo que considerar, al volver algo dudoso lo que él, daba por cierto. –Es raro- aquellas dos palabras me confundieron.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-El que estemos encerrados, heridos, y nos encontremos hablando de amor- explico, entre una leve risa. Cosa que me hizo sonreír.

-Creo que es mejor hablar de eso que de lo que sucede allá afuera. ¿No lo crees así?-.

El respondió afirmativamente, y aun entonces, la sonrisa de mi rostro aun no desaparecía. Y sentía, por primera vez en meses, que por breves momentos olvidaba todo, lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Deshice mi posición, y me recosté en el suelo, sobre mi lado derecho, cerca del hueco en la pared. Observando desde este. Rápidamente me encontré con unos ojos grises. Eran parecidos a los míos, con la excepción, de que los míos tenían unos detalles en verdes, como reflejos. Algo que era poco común, y que me gustaba. Porque era lo único que compartía con mi hermano. Estire mi mano izquierda, y la introduje con cuidado por el hueco, para llegar a la celda de al lado. Justo por encima de mi muñeca, me detuve, ya que no quería correr el riesgo de quedar atorada. Al instante, sentí unos dedos fuertes y ásperos, entrelazarse con los míos.

-¿Tú, nunca te has enamorado?- inquirió el de ojos grises. Y mi sonrisa se desvaneció en lo que dura un parpadeo.

-Algo así-.

-¿'_Algo así_'? Eso no es suficiente, no para los anillos que tienes- insistió. Y sentí como movía uno de los aros que rodeaban mi dedo anular.

-Es una larga historia- musite, tras un esfuerzo enorme para que el nudo de mi garganta desapareciera.

Esa parte de mi vida, aun costaba decirla en voz alta. Era bastante difícil, admitir que paso a mí misma, y decírselo a alguien más, era mucho peor. Sobre todo cuando mi voz no cooperaba para mantener una apariencia fuerte. Por algo había optado por fingirme una _desorientada mental, _para no tener que lidiar con todas las preguntas, y demás cosas. Snow había arruinado mucho de mi vida.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo- volvió a insistirme. Y yo negué con la cabeza. No quería hablar de eso.

Unas voces se escucharon fuera de nuestras celdas, y ceñí el agarre de nuestras manos, pero recordé que eso no era buena idea. Y lo solté. Acomodándome rápidamente de manera que no se pudiera ver el hueco. Y un segundo después, un agente de la paz entro en el lugar. Deposito una caja blanca, con un gran listón dorado, y una rosa que desprendía un muy fuerte olor encima de ello. _Snow. _Pensé instantáneamente. El agente me lanzo una mirada, para luego salir, sin dedicarme ni una palabra.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?- dijo un tanto alarmando Gale.

-Sí. Solo dejo algo- le dije, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. A pesar de que mi corazón latía fuertemente, como si pudiera salirse de mi pecho.

-Huele a rosas. Demasiado- dijo Gale. Y yo me acerque a la caja, hincándome al lado de esta. Tome la rosa, y la lance contra la pared contraria a donde me encontraba. –Snow- fruncí el ceño. No había necesidad de confirmarle eso, él ya lo sabía. Casi todos conocían la esencia de Snow. Aunque, muy pocos la causa.

Deshice el listón, y lo deje caer al suelo. Luego, alce la tapa de color blanco, y en cuanto la deposite al lado de la caja, levante el papel que envolvía el contenido de la caja, y un chillido se me escapo al ver el contenido de la caja. Dentro, bien doblado, tal como el día en que lo recibí, estaba mi vestido de novia. Solo que esta vez, no se encontraba hermoso, y blanco. Estaba desgarrado de varias partes, y tenía muchas manchas carmesí. Algunas mías, y otras de Jedrek.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito!- vocifere, mientras arrojaba el vestido a la puerta.

Y las risas de los guardias, se hicieron escuchar. A la par de las preguntas de Gale, que ahora, más alarmado que antes. Preguntaba qué había pasado, y mi estado. Pero yo no tenía cabeza para responderle, todo lo que podía pensar, era en ese vestido. Y así, los sollozos comenzaron a escapar de mis labios, mientras lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, y en mi mente, la voz de Snow, sus risas, y la imagen del último suspiro de Jedrek, revoloteaban sin cesar.

* * *

_Reviews(?_


	3. Cap 2 Entre escalofríos, y mentiras

Cap. 2 Entre escalofríos, y mentiras.

**_POV. Drizzle_**

Una voz llamándome, entre insultos y otros reclamos, hicieron que poco a poco fuera dejando el mundo de los sueños, y volviera a lo que era la realidad. Abrí mis ojos sin prisa alguna, a pesar de que rapidez, era lo que me pedía aquella demandante voz, y de la misma manera en que hice eso, fue como me reincorpore. Y mire al dueño de aquella voz, denotando que era de un chico, que no pasaba de los veinte años, de seguro tenía mi edad. Sus facciones eran finas, algo raro entre los guardias que me habían estado _"atendiendo" _desde hace tiempo. Todos ellos eran de facciones toscas, al igual que sus modales. Los ojos del chico eran de un negro profundo, y estaban enfocados en mí. Al percatarme de eso, le sostuve la mirada, y di un paso hacia él. Haciendo notar que me ganaba por una cabeza. Pero eso no importaba, la estatura era lo de menos. Sobre todo cuando habías participado en unos _juegos._

-No deberías de retarme- espeto, inclinando un poco su cabeza, para acercar su rostro al mío.

-Como si me importara lo que piensas-masculle, embozando una sonrisa ladina.

El guardia, soltó un gruñido, antes de girarse sobre sus talones, saliendo de lo que era mi _habitación, _pronunciando un _'sígueme'_ al cruzar el umbral. Acate lo que me dijo, ya que o lo hacía por mi voluntad, o seria por la fuerza. Por lo que prefería mostrarme digna, aceptando el castigo que se me aplicaba, que armar un escándalo. En ambos casos tendría el mismo final, no había razón para oponer resistencia.

Camine de manera mecánica, con la vista fija en la espalda del guardia, la cual estaba recta, a excepción de cuando al respirar esta se curveaba un poco. Pero era algo poco notorio. Solté un suspiro, al darme cuenta de que me fijaba en banalidades. Aunque no podía hacer mucho por ello, no es como si tuviera algo mas con que entretenerme. Continúe observando los paulatinos movimientos de su espalda con una mueca en mis labios. Había comenzado a contar cuantos hacía en un minuto, cuando él se detuvo. Desvié mi vista del soldado hacia el frente, y lo que vi no era lo que esperaba. Mis ojos no se encontraron con aquella puerta gris, con una pequeña rendija en la parte superior, que tenía un cuadrado con teclas y una pequeña pantalla en negro, como única manera de acceso. No, no vi esa puerta. Sino que en su lugar estaba una de vidrio. En la que podía ver mi reflejo. Y cabía decir, que aunque era la imagen que esperaba de mí, no me gustaba.

Mi cabello castaño era un caía a mis costados hecho un lio. Mi rostro, no estaba tan blanco como era usual. Eso, a causa de la sangre, sudor y mugre. Mi silueta era más delgada que antes, unas sombras amoratadas aparecían bajo mis ojos, los cuales lucían apagados. Mis labios eran pálidos, y mi cuerpo se veía andrajoso, con las ropas, que traía puestas, y los moratones recorriendo mis brazos, y parte de mi rostro, no ayudaban a mejorar mi imagen. Fruncí el ceño a la chica del reflejo. Me había deteriorado más en este par de días, que en los anteriores meses. Y con justa razón. Había comenzado encerrada en una habitación del edificio donde mantenían a los tributos durante los juegos. Claro, privada de varias cosas, pero en un lugar decente. Fue hasta hace pocos meses, que decidieron mandarme a una celda. Y aun así, solo estaba cautiva, solo eso. No fue hasta la muerte de los niños del Capitolio, que se decidieron por comenzar a torturarme y tratarme como una verdadera delincuente. Comenzaron con cosas mentales. Como llenarme de recuerdos, o utilizar charlatajos para que fueran mi _nana _en las noches. Luego de la primera entrevista fue cuando comenzaron las torturas físicas.

Lleve mi mirada desde los talones hasta el cabello, de la chica del reflejo. La cual se suponía, era yo. _Y si, si lo soy. Una versión maltratada. Pero, al final, soy yo. _Me dije mentalmente, con voz cansina. Aleje la mirada de la puerta y la guie al joven soldado, que ahora me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho.

-¿Ya terminaste?- su voz sonaba monótona, y hasta aburrida, se podía decir.

-Por supuesto. Solo admiraba su _maravilloso _trabajo conmigo_- _arrastre las palabras, mientras me obligaba a sonreírle con malicia al chico. Este soltó un suspiro, y dio unos golpes a la puerta de cristal con sus nudillos. La cual, no mostraba forma alguna de ser abierta desde afuera.

Rápidamente atendieron a su llamado, y una chica con aspecto normal. Es decir, sin el cabello, piel, labios, de un color extravagante, sino uno plenamente humano; sin mutaciones, ni nada por el estilo, asomo su cara por una pequeña abertura de la puerta. Pasó su mirada del soldado a mí, y cuando lo hizo, arrugo el ceño, y se hizo atrás, para abrir la puerta a su plenitud. Ahí pude observar su traje rojo, típico de un avox. No dure observándola mucho. Solo lo suficiente, para observar fijamente aquellos ojos verdes, y su cabello negro para saber si la conocía de algún lugar, cuando el joven ya me empujaba levemente, para entrar. Y así lo hice. Camine de prisa, no sin intentar cruzar mirada de nueva cuenta con la avox, pero ella bajo el rostro y cerró los ojos, mientras nos cedía el paso. La chica no me parecía conocida, pero sospechaba que yo si le era conocida a ella. Y no de la manera en que conoces a un vencedor, sino, que me miraba como si me conociera de más atrás. Pero, no entendía como eso era posible.

Saque de mi mente aquellos pensamientos, y escudriñe a mí alrededor. Para encontrarme con que estaba en una pequeña oficina. Que tenía algunos muebles en negro y rojo. Con las paredes pintadas de blanco. Nada extravagante. Había una silla, con un gran respaldo, y estaba girada de manera que solo veíamos la parte trasera de esta. La misma, se encontraba detrás de un escritorio de metal. El soldado carraspeo, y entonces la silla giro, mostrándonos a un hombre viejo, de cabellos blancos, y una sonrisa siniestra, que tenía entrelazadas sus manos sobre su regazo. Un estremecimiento me recorrió la columna vertebral al verlo ahí, entre tanta sencillez. Simplemente era algo insoportable de ver. Porque cuando estaba rodeado de extravagancias, y lujos, parecía más pequeño, en cambio, entre tan pocas cosas y además insípidas, aquella mirada y sonrisa lunática, resaltaban demasiado. El soldado hizo una reverencia ante su presidente y yo me mantuve estática.

-Ustedes dos, salgan- ordeno el presidente a sus dos _ciervos_, mientras que con la mano hacia una seña que acompañaba sus palabras. Ambos, como buenos siervos leales a su amo, asintieron y se retiraron, dejándonos solos en la habitación. Y yo trate de olvidar ese hecho, que me provocaba nauseas, mirando en dirección al piso. – Querida, te ves…-

-¿Asquerosa? ¿Mugrienta? ¿Desalineada? ¿Impropia?- lo interrumpí, con fiereza, mientras unía mis manos a mi espalda, con fuerza capaz de volver blancos mis nudillos. – Si ninguna de esas palabras te complace, podemos pedir un diccionario para buscar más. ¿Es necesario que llame alguien, para eso?- enarque las cejas, sin despegar mi vista del piso.

-Iba a decir, distinta; pero veo que tu opinión de ti misma no está dispuesta a favorecerte- dijo con voz queda.

-Cabe decir, que has contribuido en ello- dije con el mismo tono de voz que había usado antes. Porque no era capaz de hablarle de manera tranquila.

-No es como si tu cooperaras mucho, _llovizna _mía- tras decir eso, se puso de pie, y como acto de reflejo, retrocedí un paso, dejando caer mis manos a mis costados.

-No me llames así- le gruñí alzando la vista a su rostro.

-Querida, pero si es solo el español para tu nombre-.

-Ni siquiera tienes derecho de pronunciar mi nombre- espete, mientras retrocedía, hasta que mi espalda quedo pegada en la pared del fondo, manteniendo la mayor distancia entre el hombre y yo.

-Finnick, Haymitch, Plutarch, y Jedrek te llamaban así, querida- recito con suma calma, como si fueran amigos íntimos, y no como si hubiera causado desgracias a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Calla!- chille, mientras guiaba mis manos a mi rostro, cubriéndolo, a la par que cerraba los ojos. Incapaz de seguir observándolo acercarse a mí, con la sutileza propia de una serpiente. Mi respiración se había vuelto entrecortada, como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago recientemente, sacándome todo el aire. Y se podía decir, que casi fue así. Porque cada nombre mencionado, me robo aliento.

-Y de nueva cuenta, no he dicho nada para que te pongas así, _Lizy _–rechine los dientes, cuando me llamo de aquella manera.

-¡Sabes perfectamente, que estás haciendo!- masculle, alejando los recuerdos propios de ese diminutivo.

-¡Oh, querida! La que está haciendo algo aquí, eres tú. Y eso es: alterarte-.

Ignore sus palabras, porque no me sentía lo suficientemente bien para poder mantener voz dura con él, o para no romper en llanto. Y el comprendió que no me sacaría ni una palabra más, luego de varios intentos fallidos de entablar una conversación. A lo que termino por abandonar la habitación en silencio. Sin palabras de despedida. Por lo que supe que esto no había terminado. No aun. Y vi mis suposiciones convertirse en verdad al instante. Porque ni un minuto había pasado de cuando me dejo sola en la oficina, cuando una cuantas personas, cargando instrumentos, bolsos, ropa, zapatos, y una sarta de cosas más, entraron en la habitación. Todos ellos se veían como todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Tenían _arreglos _tanto en piel, cabello, ojos, y otros detalles más. Que les quitaban sus rasgos humanos, y me revolvían el estómago. Pero no dije nada. Solo me limite a atender a sus instrucciones. Porque sabía que hacían aquí. Venían a arreglarme, para otra entrevista. Así que cuando comenzaron con una charla sobre, _sabe-cual-extraña _fiesta que tuvo lugar en la semana, cerré los ojos, tratando de olvidarme dela realidad. Y deje que hicieran su trabajo. El cual era, desaparecer las marcas de tortura que me infligían, para verme _presentable _para la audiencia, que aun sentía un poco de afecto para mí.

* * *

-¡Fuera!- chille, mientras me arrinconaba en una esquina de la habitación, alzando mis manos hacia el frente. Y así, todos abandonaron el lugar, dejando sus instrumentos atrás, y el último, quien era un hombre de cabello verde, y uñas de diez centímetros, con ciertos tatuajes en la piel, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, con algo de rudeza.

Era raro que los habitantes del Capitolio denotaran sus emociones negativas. Lo usual era que parecieran felices todo el tiempo. Pero mi comportamiento en la última media hora, había sido de lo más detestable, y no lo culpaba por exaltarse. Pero también, ellos deberían de comprenderme. No estaba dispuesta a que probaran distintos maquillajes extravagantes conmigo, ni nada por el estilo. Solo se deberían de limitar a esconder las ojeras y marcas de mi rostro. Peinarme, y buscar un atuendo que no dejara ver los moretones, o cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo. Pero nada más. Y a pesar de ello, insistieron en intentar sus experimentaciones conmigo. De principio me negué con amabilidad forzada, la cual poco a poco fui perdiendo, hasta el punto en que me puse de pie y comencé a gritarles, hasta que tras mi último grito, ellos abandonaron la habitación.

Una punzada de culpabilidad me ataco, y eso era porque aunque sabía que en parte era por ellos, por su gente, su sangre, que termine como vencedora, y encerrada aquí, para seguir entreteniéndolos, no podía culparlos del todo. Ellos creían que hacían bien. Y de verdad se encariñaban con los vencedores, y lloraban cuando perdían o sufrían aquellos tributos a quienes apoyaban. Y yo me comportaba como una _maldita _al tratarlos de esta manera. Pero no podía permitirles los cambios, no era su muñeca de práctica, no quería serlo. Y de alguna manera, esto fue como libere un poco de la carga que llevaba conmigo.

Pase una mano por mi frente, dándome un suave masaje en la sien. Porque me había comenzado a dar un dolor de cabeza. Y así, me deje caer al piso, con la espalda pegada a la pared, y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Recién recuperaba un poco de calma, cuando comenzaron a tocar con violencia la puerta. Abrí los ojos, pero no me moví de mi lugar. -¿Qué?- vocifere, hacia quien fuera que estuviera fuera.

-¿Por qué los corriste?- respondió el guardia que me había acompañado hasta aquí, sin la hostilidad que creía usual en su voz, por las pocas palabras que habíamos cruzado.

-No soy un juguete. No pueden jugar conmigo a la _muñeca. _No- replique, mientras me sentaba sobre el escritorio. Una risa se escuchó del otro lado, y me dispuse a gritonearle por burlarse de mí, porque eso estaba haciendo, cuando entendí la verdadera causa de sus carcajadas. Se reía, de que ya estaban usándome como parte de un juego. – Lo sé, es una ironía. No hay necesidad de que te burles de mí. No es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Si puedes- respondió al cabo de unos instantes. Me quede en silencio, sin saber que responder a aquello. Cuando el volvió a alzar la voz. –Déjame entrar, y te lo explico. Sé que tienes curiosidad.

Una débil sonrisa se abrió camino en mis labios, y me encamine hacia la puerta, haciendo resonar mis tacos dorados en el camino. En cuanto abrí la puerta, solo lo suficiente para que el guardia entrara de costado, el entro como una ráfaga de viento, y cerré la puerta, colocándole la aldaba, aunque no había necesidad, porque no se podía abrir de afuera hacia adentro. Pero esa pequeña acción me hacía sentir que disponía de algo más de privacidad. Gire sobre mis talones para encararlo, para encontrarme con que estaba a menos de un paso de distancia de mí, y mostraba un rostro más amable así como una postura relajada.

-Habla- musite colocando mis manos sobre mi cintura.

-La táctica que mostraste en la otra entrevista, estuvo mal. Pésima, de hecho- comenzó, mientras asentía a la par de sus palabras.

-Si solo vas a criticar mi forma de actuar…-

-No. No es así. Déjame acabar- me interrumpió, manteniendo sus manos alzadas en dirección mía. Como pidiéndome _calma. _Asentí, como única respuesta a lo que dijo. Y el prosiguió. –Al no hablar solo logras molestar a Snow, pero no del todo. Porque él sabe el daño que te hace aquí, y que por eso es tu resentimiento hacia el – _no solo lo odio por eso, _pensé, mas no llegue a interrumpirlo, solo lo miraba. – Pero, si hablaras. Si mostraras a todos como te mantiene cautiva, lograrías molestarlo y a la vez, incitarías a la rebelión a los distritos. Porque tú te dedicarías a lanzar _chipas, fuego, _a sus sentimientos de rebeldía. Tú llegarías por otro camino, hacia ellos, hacia esos sentimientos. Mostrarías que eres fuerte aun en territorio enemigo. Que resistes, y no haría mal que contaras tu propia historia. Está claro que prácticamente nadie, la sabe. Y es algo grande lo que llevas a cargo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quién eres, que vienes a decirme que ayude a los distritos? Y aún más importante, ¿Por qué debería de hacer esto? ¿Cómo sé que no se trata de una trampa?- en cuanto el termino de hablar, lo bombardee con preguntas. No creía en sus palabras, al menos, no del todo. Y no me fiaba de sus motivos para hacer esto. Instantes atrás era un guardia más conmigo, y ahora quería ayudar a los distritos de Panem. Algo no andaba bien aquí.

-Soy del distrito dos. Mi hermana murió en unos juegos, de una forma cruel. Jamás olvidare aquella mirada en su rostro, luego de recibir aquel hachazo en la cabeza. Solo por eso, me uní a los agentes de la paz- sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y lo quisiera o no, mi instinto me hizo colocar una mano sobre su hombro, en un intento de reconfortarlo, a lo que él respondió con una media sonrisa. – Y te pido esto, porque sé que sabes mucho de Snow, de las crueldades que hace en la sombra. De cosas que nadie más sabe. Eres una ficha peligrosa en este juego. Y no debes permanecer de este lado del tablero.

-Entiendo –susurre. Retire mi mano de su hombro, y la pase por mis cabellos. Alborotando un poco los rizos que habían creado los estilistas, recientemente. –Pero, Snow se encargara de hacerme callar si hago eso. Detendrá las entrevistas, y ¿Entonces qué? No habrá nada que pueda hacer ya. Seria tal vez, hasta contraproducente.

-Confía en mí. Sé que si haces eso, lograras dejar este lado del juego- el tomo mi mano entre las suyas, y solté un suspiro, antes de asentir varias veces. Aceptando esto. Accediendo a confiar en él. Aunque era una locura, porque no lo conocía realmente. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que confiara en él, y de ser así, debía sostenerme de aquella mirada suya de cuando me hablo de su hermana. Era todo lo que tenía.

-Ahora, sal. Déjame cambiar este vestido. Porque si voy hacer esto, lo voy hacer bien- comente, para luego dar un apretón a sus manos, antes de retroceder un paso, dejando caer sus manos a sus costados. El me lanzo una sonrisa suave, antes de salir con un casi inaudible portazo. Luego de eso, me encamine al perchero móvil de donde colgaban varios vestidos. Y tome uno de color rosa pálido, que no tenía tirantes, y me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas. Era ceñido en la parte de arriba, mientras la falda estaba hecha de una tela vaporosa, que le daba un aspecto de _bailarina. _De esas que a veces presentaban espectáculo en la ciudad. Cambie mis tacos por unos de un rosa un tanto más fuerte que el del vestido, que tenían unas perlas diminutas en el frente, y me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo que habían traído hasta aquí. El maquillaje me hacía parecer bien. Como si nada pasara, y mi cabello rizado, con unos mechones sujetados por detrás con unos pasadores, me daban un aire joven. En cambio, el vestido, aunque me quedaba a la perfección, dejaba ver las marcas de las torturas a las que era sometida. Cicatrices, cardinales, quemaduras, y demás, se veían desde el largo de mis piernas, por mis brazos, hombros, hasta mi espalda un tanto descubierta por el vestido. Lo cual era justo lo que estaba buscando, al quitarme el vestido de color beige, que era largo y con mangas. –Aquí voy, Snow- me susurre, antes tomar una postura derecha, para salir de la oficina.

* * *

Tome una profunda bocanada de aire, sintiendo como mis piernas temblaban levemente, al igual que mis manos. Por lo que me recargue en una pared cercana, y me abrace a mí misma por la cintura, sujetándome con fuerza del vestido, para esconder los temblores de mi cuerpo tanto como me fuera posible. No era la primera vez que me ponía frente al público, volviéndome el centro de atención, como tampoco la primera vez que estaba en televisión. Nunca había tenido problemas en hablar con tanto público presente. En la escuela me ofrecía como voluntaria para leer, realizar operaciones, o cualquier cosa; en los entrenamientos del 2 luchaba con público. Nada de eso me significaba tener nervios, no. Esto comenzó cuando mi nombre salió en la cosecha, y tuve que subir al escenario. En ese momento comencé a sentir escalofríos, pero no por el hecho de que miles de ojos estuvieran sobre mí. Sino porque sabía que un par de esos ojos podían asesinarme en cualquier momento. Había dejado de ser una chica _'cualquiera'_ del distrito, para convertirme en alguien a quien había que matar para sobrevivir. Durante todo lo que fue televisado en el Capitolio antes de que fuéramos lanzados a la arena, mantuve la compostura tarareando una _nana _mentalmente. Y en lo que no era televisado, me mantenía alejada de los otros tributos. No quería ponérselas fácil, para que pudieran clavarme un cuchillo o dispararme una flecha. Al menos, no fuera de la arena. Solo hubo una vez en la que me involucre con ellos; fue el último día, y por causas de fuerza mayor.

Después de los juegos, aun siendo vencedora, a sabiendas de que deberían de tratarme mejor por haber ganado, el sentimiento no desapareció. Sino que aumento, convirtiéndose en algo con lo que tenía que vivir cada que me encontraba rodeada de personas. Porque ahora no eran veintitrés personas las que me querían muerta, sino que eran doce distritos, incluido el mío. Porque yo había sobrevivido, y veintitrés personas no. Y ahora, iba a lanzarme a una entrevista con todo el propósito de cabrear a la persona con el poder de decidir si sigo con vida, o no. Si me asesinan, o no. _Pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. O mejor dicho, lo único que puedo hacer que no se ciñe al plan de Snow tiene pensado._ Inhale y exhale, varias veces hasta que recupere un poco de calma, y retome el control de mi cuerpo. Y fue ahí, cuando escuche como Caesar anunciaba mi nombre al público, como la gente respondió con aplausos a mi nombre, y entonces, antes de que ningún guardia se aproximara para escoltarme, avance hacia el escenario, con la cabeza en alto, y un andar delicado, propio de una bailarina. Tal como lo hice en mi primera entrevista, cuando mi deber era ganarme el favoritismo de los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Solo que esta vez, buscaba la aprobación de doce distritos. Conforme entre en el campo de visión tanto de las cámaras como del público, emboce una sonrisa, y salude con un movimiento de mano a todos.

Esta vez había tres sillones. Uno pequeño de color rojo donde Caesar descansaba, con la vista puesta en mí, con un deje de preocupación. A la derecha de este, había otro del mismo color, pero un poco más espacioso y más elegante, ahí estaba Snow, vestido impecablemente, y con una media sonrisa, aunque se veía que no estaba del nada contento. Y sus ojos de serpiente, me atravesaban como dos dagas. No se esperaba esta actitud de mi parte, no luego de lo que hice en la entrevista pasada. A la izquierda de Caesar había uno de dos espacios, simple, y similar al estilo del de él. Me dirigí hasta ese, escogiendo el lugar izquierdo, para estar junto a Caesar. Ahí en un rápido movimiento deposite una caricia sobre su mano, que descansaba sobre el brazo de mi respectivo asiento, para tranquilizarlo un poco. Sabía que me quería, y que se preocupaba por mí. Pero si estaba dispuesta a hacer esto, a armar este alboroto, debería de dejar de preocuparse por mí tanto, o llegaría a un infarto.

-Al parecer alguien está de buen humor hoy- comento Caesar, con una ceja enarcada hacia mí. Deje escapar una risilla, y coloque mis manos sobre mis piernas. Y cuando estuve a punto de responderle, Snow se me adelanto.

-Sabes que le encantan los vestidos, y ese que escogió es _particularmente _hermoso- sonreí interiormente, al escuchar su tono de voz afilado.

-¡Así es! Me siento como una bailarina- exclame con fingida emoción, pero sonaba tan verdadera, que por un momento me sorprendí. Había olvidado que después de tanto tiempo mintiendo, me había convertido en una buena actriz. -¡Es perfecto!- en ese momento di un salto, despegándome de mi asiento, para luego elevar mis talones, haciendo una media interpretación de la postura de las bailarinas, la única que recordaba, y di un giro de manera lento, luego uno rápido y al final otro lento. Claramente todos habían tenido oportunidad de observar las cicatrices, y lo demás en su esplendor, con el espectáculo que hice, escuchaba sus murmullos al respecto. Por lo que no podía borrar la sonrisa de mis labios. –Me encanta- sentencie, tras tomar asiento de nueva cuenta.

-¿No te parece un tanto revelador, querida?- inquirió Snow, en un tono seco y angustioso. _Si, había dado en el clavo. El chico tenía razón._

-No, no me lo parece. Al contrario, creo que acentúa lo exacto- le respondí, de manera amable, aunque sin mirarlo directamente.

-Sí, sí. Te ves hermosa. ¿Qué tal yo? ¿Luzco bien? ¿Ah?- se entrometió Caesar, desviando la atención de nuestra conversación de doble sentido. Y yo guie mi atención a él, aunque de reojo capte como Snow llamaba a un agente de la paz, y le susurraba algo.

-¡Mas qué bien! No podías estar mejor, Caesar- le respondí, y di una palmada al aire, intentando mostrar jovialidad. -¿A que si?- dije esta vez mirando al público. Y ellos respondieron a mi pregunta con gritos, concordando conmigo. -¿Lo ves?- coloque una mano sobre la rodilla de Caesar, llamando su atención, la cual se había desviado hasta Snow, que miraba al público, inmutable, tras haber despachado lejos al agente.

-Oh bueno. Pero no tanto como tú. ¡Eso seguro!- exclamo, siguiéndome la corriente.

-Basta, que me harás sonrojar- comente, y luego de eso guarde silencio, para segundos después soltar un leve chillido mientras Caesar me preguntaba algo referente a mi olor. Guie mis manos a mi espalda. Y cambie la sonrisa por una media muestra de dolor. El público rápidamente empezó a cuestionar que pasaba. Eran fáciles de manipular, lo cual iba a la perfección con mi plan.

-¡Tranquilos! No es nada. Solo que…no. Nada- repuse, en voz baja, y llevando mi mirada a mi zapatos. Y tal como lo esperaba, el público seguía interrogándome sobre la oración que no había llegado a completar. –Es solo que, es algo que Snow debería de responder. Él es el encargado de mis _'arreglos' _en la piel.

Y ahí, todo habitante del Capitolio que formaba parte del público, estallo en reclamos e interrogantes ante Snow. Esto rara vez se veía. La única ocasión en la que recuerdo esto, fue durante el último vasallaje, cuando no querían mandar a la arena a sus vencedores. Y creo que incluso había logrado crear una revuelta peor que aquella vez, porque la gente comenzaba a ponerse de pie, y Caesar les pedía calma.

Eleve mi mirada hacia la barrera formada por agentes de la paz, que estaban al fondo del escenario, y cerca de la puerta de entrada, logre ver al responsable de esta idea tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Deposite mi mirada en el de cabellos blancos, sentado cerca de mí, para que nadie se diera cuenta que miraba a aquel agente, como también para calibrar su expresión. Estaba más que molesto, sus manos se clavaban en los brazos de su asiento como tenazas, su vista seguía en el público y sus labios formaban una línea tensa. Eso duro hasta que un estruendo proveniente de la parte posterior del escenario se hizo presente. Todos se giraron hacia allá, y el público quedo en silencio. Y lo que vi allá atrás, no me gusto en lo absoluto; a tal grado fue eso, que no pude ocultar el desagrado de mi rostro, y eso hizo sonreír a Snow, quien repentinamente recupero su jovialidad, dándome a entender que él también pensaba jugar.

Mientras tanto, Gale se acercaba lentamente a nosotros, moviéndose a un ritmo que no forzara tanto sus músculos magullados. Mientras que un soldado de la paz con rifle en mano, lo guiaba hacia nosotros. Tenía que pensar algo, y rápido. Porque Gale ya estaba implicado en esto. Snow conocía mis puntos débiles, y sabía que no estaba dispuesta a que nadie perdiera la vida a causa mía_. No, no más muertes._ Por eso lo trajo hasta aquí, a la línea de ataque. Y ahora, debía de buscar una manera en la que su implicación no terminara, con el muerto de alguna manera terrorífica, y memorable. Tenía que volverlo importante. Importante para la gente del Capitolio. Aunque fuese a una escala no muy grande, un poco de aprecio serviría para mantenerlo con vida. Gale tenía que ganarse al público. Y sabía que no lo haría con chistes, o comentarios aduladores, como tampoco haciéndose el fuerte. Él no era un tributo, y esta no era su entrevista. Eso no funcionaria. Además, el no accedería a adular al Capitolio para salvar su pellejo. Preferiría morir a fingir cosas de ese calibre. _Vamos, piensa rápido. Piensa. _Gale ya estaba a escasos metros del sillón donde yo estaba. Mis ojos viajaron hasta su rostro, mientras seguía intentando buscar una idea. Importante, importante para el Capitolio. _Vamos, que perderás algo que es importante para ti. _Susurro una voz en mi mente, haciendo que me sorprendiera de momento, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, mucho menos cuando esa voz me había dado una coartada perfecta al mismo tiempo. Sacudí mi cabeza, mientras recuperaba mi expresión de fingida alegría. Y en cuanto Gale tomo asiento en el lugar a mi lado, lo tome por el brazo mientras lo miraba, manteniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro. El me miro un tanto confundido, y entonces me alce un poco, para depositar un beso en su mejilla, y musite en su oído:

-Sígueme la corriente, si quieres salir vivo de esto- me acomode de nuevo en mi asiento, y al instante, el deshizo mi agarre. Por una milésima de segundo me preocupe, creyendo que no cedería a este absurdo plan. Pero no, no sería así. El me rodeo por la cintura, pegándome a él, y yo suspire de alivio. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, logrando esconder un poco mi rostro para así tomar profundas bocanadas de aire, que me servían para calmarme y ayudarme a pensar como llevaría a cabo este plan suicida. Porque si, eso es lo que era, un plan suicida. Pero a la vez, era lo único de lo que disponía para mantenerlo vivo, el mayor tiempo posible.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿De qué nos estamos perdiendo?- pregunto Caesar, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Tome una última gran bocanada de aire, y lo expulse todo con lentitud, antes de enderezarme mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

-No sé si pueda decirlo- musite con fingida timidez, para luego encogerme de hombros. Milésimas de segundo después de eso, Gale recargo su frente en mis cabellos y coloco sus labios sobre mi oído, logrando causarme un estremecimiento con aquel roce.

-Ahora te dije algo gracioso, tal vez un recuerdo, y tú te vas a reír de eso- con cada palabra sus labios se movían sobre mi piel, haciéndome desear que no se apartara jamás, pero sabía que eso no podría ser. ¡_Basta, Drizzle! No tienes tiempo para eso. _Y la voz en mi cabeza tenía razón, no tenía tiempo para sensaciones que ya creía pérdidas desde hace bastante tiempo.

Moví mi cabeza un poco, algo casi imperceptible, mientras soltaba una risilla suave, como de campanillas, aquella que mi estilista en la gira de la victoria, me había ayudado a perfeccionar. Por el rabillo del ojo visualice a Gale, el cual me sonreía con sinceridad e incluso, hasta lucía un tanto embobado. Si, así lucia, como si en verdad la sonrisa fuera por mí. Pero no, de seguro solo sonreía porque le había seguido la corriente con lo del supuesto secreteo, y lo demás se justificaba con una perfecta habilidad para la actuación. Pero eso no evito que las comisuras de mis labios se elevaran involuntariamente, y me lanzara a sostenerle la mirada, sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas. La voz en mi mente, la que suponía era mi consciencia, me recriminaba que tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, cosas que no eran observar con detenimiento a mi compañero de ojos grises. Pero ignore aquellos reproches, porque algo me atraía a sus ojos, e incluso a su cuerpo. Porque poco a poco me acerque unos milímetros a su rostro, y el suyo descendía hacia el mío, a la misma velocidad. _¿Pero, que me estaba pasando?_

* * *

**POV. Gale. **

Su dulce risa, atrajo mi atención de toda la seguridad y personas _extrañas _que nos rodeaban, haciéndome olvidar por unos segundos, -los mismo que duro la risa- que estaba jugándome mi vida en este escenario. Y que la chica a mi lado, pretendía ayudarme para que Snow no mandara atravesarme una flecha al corazón. Ella lo hacía sin esperar nada a cambio, sin que yo se lo haya pedido, simplemente, me estaba ayudando, y podía suponer que ponía su vida en juego al involucrarse conmigo. Así como también podía suponer, o mejor dicho, asegurar, que no le importaba. Enfoque mi vista en ella, que miraba hacia el frente con expresión divertida, y me tome el tiempo de observar su rostro con detenimiento. Su rostro estaba prácticamente inmaculado, cualquier posible signo de lo que ella atravesaba día a día, había sido borrado con jabón y maquillaje. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su cuerpo. Las cicatrices, hematomas, marcas que estaban a rojo vivo aun, eran más que visibles. Y los huesos de sus hombros, y pómulos estaban más marcados que la primera vez que la vi en televisión. También ahí se notaba lo que vivía. Pero, aun así era hermosa. En especial, aquella mirada decidida que mostraba, y la sensación de esperanza que emanaba con el simple hecho de estar _ahí. _

Sonreí un poco más, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella me miraba de vuelta. Solo que esta vez su mirada me era indescifrable, porque era diferente en todos los sentidos. Lo único que podía decir de esta manera suya de observarme, era que hacía sentir vibraciones eléctricas entre el espacio entre nosotros. Y recorrí un poco esa distancia, sintiendo el deseo de recorrerla toda. Y el verla acercarse a mí también, hizo dar un salto a mi corazón, y me moví un poco más. Entonces unos murmullos que se fueron elevando comenzaron a perturbarme, pero no desistí de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero, repentinamente ella parpadeo rápidamente, mostrándose sorprendida, como si la hubieran despertado de un sueño, y miro hacia su izquierda, para luego acomodarse en su asiento. Yo por mi parte, pase mi mano libre por su cabello, y sin meditarlo realmente me incline hacia ella, y deposite un beso en sus cabellos, eso antes de acomodarme en mi lugar, justo como ella lo hizo instantes atrás. Solté un suspiro, y mire hacia el público, observándoles mirar atentamente y en silencio hacia nosotros.

-… ¿Verdad, Gale?- la escuche murmurarme, y entonces, me gire hacia ella sin tener la menor idea de lo que esperaba de mí. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme. – Snow preguntaba que si no tenías problema en explicarle a todos los aquí presentes, lo que sucede. Yo le he dicho que no, pero al parecer tú no has estado prestando atención- me explico en un tono que aunque denotaba un poco de reproche, también contenía incitación; incitación a que continuara mintiendo con ella. Me parecía extraño el que pudiera leer el tono de su voz, más no su rostro.

-Claro que no tengo problema con eso- dije mientras miraba de ella hacia Caesar, y luego hacia el público, evitando a Snow, evitando que su desfachatez y actitud soberbia me hirvieran la sangre, y me impidieran pensar con claridad lo que tenía que decir. –Sucede, que estoy enamorado de ella. Y aunque suene increíble, ella también de mí.

El comentario lo solté sin preámbulos, sin preparar a todos para la declaración, arrancando varios suspiros, lamentos, quejidos, algunos cuantos 'aww' en un tono acaramelado, aunque sobre todo se escucharon interrogantes respecto a cómo había sucedido esto. El público armo una pequeña revuelta de palabras, y preferí pasar de ellos, concentrándome en la castaña que estaba a mi lado. La cual miraba hacia sus zapatos, ocultando su rostro con una barrera de cabello.

-¿Eso como sucedió?- inquirió Snow, y aunque fue una pregunta, también era una demanda. Porque esperaba una respuesta, y rápido.

-_Querido, _pero si tú nos has propiciado las condiciones exactas para llegar a esto. No eres de quien esperaba esa clase de pregunta- comento Drizzle, al momento de mirar directamente a la cara al presidente. Y solo porque ella lo hizo, me permití hacerlo también. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, como un par de rendijas; centellando a la vez por lo que sabía era, ira. La chica sonrió maliciosamente, y el hombre de cabellos blancos apretó sus labios con firmeza. Aquel gesto carecía de violencia realmente, pero sabía que había detrás de aquella expresión: un instinto asesino. Uno que podría usar contra ella. Y aquel pensamiento me hizo aplicar fuerza a mi agarre entorno a ella, como si de aquella manera pudiera protegerla, porque eso era lo que quería. –Nos encontramos en los pasillos, en la _salita _de paredes grises, y bueno, incluso ahora nos acercas- mostro un gesto desinteresado, para continuar. –Solo nos has dado momentos fugaces, pero aun así…me enamore de él.

La manera en que las palabras salieron de sus labios, hicieron que hasta yo me las creyera, por lo que por un momento me creí débil de mente, que cualquiera podía venir y mentirme en la cara y yo aceptaría aquello que dijo como una verdad, pero esas dudas se disiparon cuando comentarios sobre 'amor a primera vista' estallaron en el auditorio. Ahí me di cuenta de que ella era una tremenda actriz, y solo por eso había creído en sus palabras.

-Creo que eso sería todo por hoy, ¿No lo crees, Caesar?- sugirió Snow en tono amenazador, haciendo que el aludido asintiera nerviosamente, y se pusiera de pie.

-Esto es todo por hoy, damas y caballeros. ¡Hora de que los tortolitos descansen!- unas cuantas risas de su parte, aunque debo de admitir que a mí me sonaron bastante secas. Unió sus manos por debajo de su cintura, y embozo una media sonrisa. -¡Buena noche, a todos!- tras decir eso, un telón de color rojo se precipito al frente del escenario, desapareciendo de nuestra vida a los habitantes del Capitolio. Y luego, varios _clics _se hicieron presentes, y poco a poco una malla de que opacaba la vista de la tela roja, apareció lanzando unos leves destellos. Se movía simétricamente de ambos lados, hasta que se unieron en el centro, y los pequeños sonidos cesaron.

-¡Que creías que hacías con eso! –estallo Snow, en un tono que jamás le había escuchado usar. Mi vista se movió instintivamente hacia él. Observando la vena marcada en su frente, y la mirada asesina que portaba.

-Tú pediste esto a gritos, así que no me vengas con reclamos absurdos- comento con calma Drizzle, mientras se ponía de pie, liberándose de mi agarre. Y yo me levante como resorte poco después que ella, manteniéndome a su lado.

-¡Fingir un noviazgo! ¿Acaso estás loca? Ah cierto, ¡Si lo estás! –vocifero, alzando las manos al aire, manoteando efusivamente.

-¿Es necesario que te recuerde quien provoco eso? Aunque a decir verdad, lo dudo mucho. Porque recuerdas cada juego con orgullo, como si de un hijo se tratara- soltó con veneno destilando en cada letra que pronuncio, y Snow camino hacia el frente, al mismo tiempo que Caesar se interponía en su camino, con las manos hacia el frente, con ademan tranquilizador. Por mi parte coloque a Drizzle detrás mío, y ella se sujetó de mi cadera.- Y para que conste, no es fingido. Esto, es real. A diferencia de tu control sobre los distritos.

-¡No creas que esto se quedara así! –chillo el hombre, antes de alejarse a grandes zancadas de nosotros.

Cuando al fin desapareció, Caesar pareció relajarse un poco, y giro sobre sus talones quedando de frente a nosotros. -¿Era eso necesario?- inquirió, con voz cansina.

-Sí. Ya estuve en silencio demasiado tiempo. No puede pretender dominarme. Por nunca, nunca lo ha hecho. Sé que no puedo zafarme de este juego, como tampoco Gale. Pero si vamos a jugar, será bajo nuestros propios términos- sentencio con voz clara y firme, de manera que solo pude asentir, coincidiendo ante sus palabras. Porque esto realmente era un juego, y no permitiría que Snow fuera quien me manipulara a su antojo. De menos, podía oponer resistencia, y junto a ella, podría hacerlo.

-Solo espero que sepas en lo que se están metiendo- musito el hombre de cabellos teñidos. Acto seguido, un sequito de agentes de la paz irrumpieron en el lugar. Caesar no hizo más que cerrar los ojos, y Drizzle pegarse a mi espalda, rodeándome con sus brazos. Los cuales sujete por el frente, mientras ellos se acercaban a un mismo ritmo.

En cuestión de segundos los soldados nos rodearon y tomaron a Drizzle la cual se sujetó a mí unos instantes, resistiendo a ser apartada de mí, pero término por dejarse llevar, y entonces un soldado cubrió su boca con su mano, mientras ella se removía con fuerza para liberarse de eso. Di un paso hacia ella para hacer algo, cuando me tomaron por detrás otros hombres. Un hombre alzo un cuchillo de tamaño mediano, y lo alzo por encima de su cabeza, mientras todos los observábamos. En seguida apuñaló el estómago de Drizzle, introduciendo poco del objeto afilado, y pude escuchar un grito ahogado de su parte. Ahogado por la mano del soldado.

-¡Drizzle!- vocee, lanzándome hacia el frente, pero los soldados me golpearon la espalda, manteniendo aun el agarre en mis brazos y cuello. Su vestido comenzaba a teñirse de un color carmesí. Entonces, con el mismo cuchillo ensangrentado, el hombre hizo cortes a lo largo de sus brazos y ella intentaba chillar, mientras lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, y sus rodillas comenzaban a ceder entre temblores. Hasta el punto en que era el hombre lo que la mantenía a esa altura, porque por ella ya estaría en el piso. -¡Drizzle! ¡Drizzle! ¡Ya basta, idiota! ¡Déjala! ¡A mi hazme lo que quieras!- mis protestas fueron ignorados, y ella fue arrastrada fuera del escenario ante mi vista, dejando rastros de sangre en el piso de madera. En cuanto no pude verla más, sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello, y algo recorrer mi columna vertebral un segundo después. Mis piernas flaquearon y caí de bruces al suelo, sin que ningún soldado interviniera para detener mi caída. –Drizzle- musite, mientras todo se volvía negro, y unas risas se escuchaban a mi alrededor, antes de confundirse con el sonido de mi voz llamando a la castaña una y otra vez; todo ello, desvaneciéndose rápidamente, dejándome solamente con un zumbido en los oídos, y un fondo negro para mi vista.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Se que esto ha sido un tanto 'retorcido' y que hay cabos sueltos en las conversaciones, cosas que no entienden aun. Pero esas cosas se irán aclarando en el transcurso del fic, con retrospectivas. Por el momento solo me queda esperar que les haya agradado el capitulo, y para la próxima habrá POV Katniss. Porque se necesita saber que se piensa en el 13 respecto a la entrevista. Al igual que Plutarch necesita soltar su opinión al respecto.

Saludos, y dejen review:3


End file.
